1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a grill hook device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a grill hook device providing an assistive hooking tool that is specially designed for use when lifting or removing a cooking surface grate from a charcoal grill or grill pit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cooking for a barbecue, many prefer to use convenient charcoal grills for their food preparation needs. Easy to operate, these handy devices can cook virtually any food item with the simple igniting of briquettes made of such materials as charcoal or mesquite. Another favored grilling method is the barbecue pit, which is essentially a hole in the ground loaded with wood and covered with a metal cooking surface. However, use of these practical grills is not without a drawback. Particularly, the more manual nature of these grilling devices requires that the grate, or metallic cooking surface, be lifted or removed several times during food preparation. This is mainly because it is often necessary to add more briquettes or wood as initial supplies burn out. Unfortunately, a grate that has been placed over a flame is, obviously, quite hot to the touch, so outdoor chefs have to employ makeshift methods such as cumbersome oven mitts, towels, tongs, or even pliers to in order to avoid burns. Then there is the need to remove the grate for cleaning after food preparation. Even if one smartly waits until the grate has cooled, the surface is coated with soot and food debris. As such, touching the dirty surface with the bare hands will lead to vigorous and time consuming hand washing, or indelible stains on gloves or towels employed for this purpose.